Sonhe Um Sonho
by dorachan Yukida
Summary: Milo em seus momentos de sonhos frustrados quando ainda era um jovem aprendiz de cavaleiro. Pensamentos embalados por 'Dream On', Aerosmith.


**Aviso: **'Saint Seiya' não me pertence (apesar que eu posso fazer o que quiser com os cavaleiros, fufufufu!), e sim, a Masami Kurumada. Se algum personagem ou todos estiverem fora de suas reais personalidades (OOC), provavelmente fiz isso para adaptarem-se à estória. Ou não. Lembre-se que eu não estou ganhando nada com isso. Escrevo por pura e simples diversão... e falta do que fazer.

A música '_Dream On_' também não me pertence, e sim, ao _Aerosmith_.

Esta é uma censura livre.

Quando o pequeno Milo jogou-se nas escadarias da casa de Leão, percebeu como estava cansado. Nossa, seu mestre não lhe dava descanso! Nem parecia que teria ainda mais de dez anos de treino pela frente! Com a testa brilhando pelo suor, olhou para o sol. Forte e imponente. Perfeito para um dia na praia... mas, quem disse que aspirantes a cavaleiros de ouro tem tempo para essas criancices? _Não mais._, pensou o cavaleirinho. _Quem dera..._

_Every time that I look in the mirror_

(Toda vez que eu me olho no espelho)

_All these lines in my face gettin' clearer_

(Todas as linhas do meu rosto se clareiam)

_The past is gone_

(O passado se foi)

_It went by like dusk to dawn_

(Ele passou como do crepúsculo à aurora)

Olhou para os lados e viu Aiolia, com os cabelinhos castanhos bem rebeldes, exausto, subindo as escadas com a ajuda do irmão Aiolos. Sorriu ao percebeu a sorte do amigo. Ter uma família em um lugar daqueles... Escutou uma voz ao longe, e percebeu que era Camus. Estava de partida. O francês estava indo treinar na Sibéria. Sentiria falta daqueles poucos últimos meses, onde eles dois se deram tão bem e aprontaram de tudo. Sorriu quando lembrou-se da pequena preça que pregaram no mestre Shion na semana passada. E quantos castigos tiveram que cumprir para serem perdoados por aquilo.

_Isn't that the way?_

(Não é desse jeito?)

_Everybody's got their dues in life to pay_

(Todo mundo tem suas dívidas na vida a pagar)

Milo pensou que tipo de dívidas crianças como eles poderiam ter. Perderam seus pais muito cedo. Foram designados para um futuro que não havia volta. Sua única opção fora abraçar de corpo e alma seu destino. Ser o cavaleiro de ouro que guarda a casa de Escorpião. Será que mais alguém tivera outra escolha?

_I know nobody knows_

(Eu sei ninguém sabe)

_Where it comes and where it goes_

(De onde isto veio e para onde isto vai)

_I know it's everybody's sin_

(Eu sei é o pecado de todo mundo)

_You got to lose to know how to win_

(Você tem que perder para saber como ganhar)

Escutou a voz do mestre, mas fingiu não ouvir. Como fizera tantas vezes. Naqueles dias de muito sol, gostava de fechar os olhos e sentir o cheiro do mar. Estava um pouco longe, mas podia ouvir as ondas. Talvez até as patinhas dos caranguejos passeando pela orla. As ondas indo... voltando... A água fria molhando os pés nus. Soltou uma risada quando lembrou-se da vez que chegara. Puxou a primeira pessoa que viu ao seu lado – naquela ocasião, Aldebaran – e ambos pularam no mar. Levaram uma bronca, mas nunca havia dado um mergulho tão gostoso!

_Half my life's in books' written pages_

(Metade da minha vida está em livros)

_Lived and learned from fools and from sages_

(Vivi e aprendi dos tolos e sábios)

O engraçado era quando tentava lembrar-se de seus pais. Não conseguia. Será que tinha puxado os olhos azuis da mãe? Os cabelos púrpura do pai? A personalidade extravagante de um avô, quem sabe. Preferia montar sua própria família. Ali, no seu cantinho mais íntimo. Imaginava que tinha milhares de irmãos. Um mais velho, bem engraçado, mas trabalhador! Um outro, sério, casado, com um filho que era seu sobrinho! Quem sabe umas irmãs lindas, das quais ele tivesse muito ciúmes! Sua família deveria ser perfeita. Não aquele mundo duro e sem graça no qual tinha de viver 24 horas por dia.

_You know it's true_

(Você sabe que é verdade)

_All the things__ come back to you_

(Todas as coisas voltam para você)

Mas, o que ele mais fazia ali era tentar não chorar. Não queria chorar quando via os amigos indo embora. Deba partira noite anterior, enquanto Afrodite já estava fora há duas semanas e Shura havia chegado em Pyrenees dois dias atrás. Também não queria chorar quando pensava que teria que treinar até não sentir mais os joelhos e os braços. Estava treinando para ser um homem, acima de tudo. E homens não choram. Muito menos cavaleiros de Athena.

_Sing with me_

(Cante comigo)

_Sing for the year_

(Cante pelos anos)

_Sing for the laughter n' sing for the tear_

(Cante pelos risos e cante pelas lágrimas)

E ele também não queria chorar quando pensava que ele iria embora. Teria de estar na Ilha de Milo em três dias. Olhou para todo aquele lugar e reconsiderou. O melhor lugar que já havia ficado em toda sua vida. Em poucos anos, estaria de volta. E reveria todos os seus amigos. Quem sabe, não tivesse um tempo para procurar sua família? Montar uma nova? As oportunidade poderiam ser maiores. Mas não eram. Porque um cavaleiro de ouro tem seus propósitos. Ele não é egoísta. Põe a vida de Athena em primeiro lugar. Se ela morrer, ele morre.

_Sing with me_

(Cante comigo)

_If it's just for today_

(Se for só por hoje)

_Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away_

(Talvez amanhã o Bom Senhor o levará)

Foi quando pensou em seus sonhos. O que ele queria ser quando crescesse, mesmo? Astronauta? Pirata? Um executivo poderoso? Não. Ele não era mais criança. Tinha seis anos e não era mais uma criança. Já havia crescido. Não havia mais o que desejar. Não tinha mais amanhã. Sua vida era composta no hoje e sempre. Nada podia ser mudado. Nada... Será que era assim tirar a vida de alguém? Para alguns, ele já estava morto. Talvez até para si mesmo. Não tinha outro destino. Morrer por alguém. Era isso que estava escrito nas estrelas para o futuro cavaleiro de Escorpião.

_Dream on, dream on, dream on_

(Sonhe, sonhe, sonhe)

_Dream until your dream comes true_

(Sonhe até seu sonho virar realidade)

_Dream on, dream on, dream on_

(Sonhe, sonhe, sonhe)

_And dream until your dream comes true_

(E sonhe até seu sonho virar realidade)

E podia continuar sonhando. Vivendo no seu mundinho perfeito. De que adiantaria? Talvez nem fosse lembrar-se desse dia dali a uns anos. Provavelmente, sua vida já estaria marcada por muito sangue e suor. Esses pensamentos se evanesceriam como dentes-de-leão ao sabor de uma leve brisa de outono. Esquecidos. Deixados às cinzas. Era melhor que fosse assim. Talvez um cavaleiro não devesse sonhar... É melhor que um cavaleiro não sonhe, mesmo. O que importava? Ele já não era mais humano.

_Sing with me_

(Cante comigo)

_Sing for the year_

(Cante pelos anos)

_Sing for the laughter n' sing for the tear_

(Cante pelos risos e cante pelas lágrimas)

_Sing with me_

(Cante comigo)

_If it's just for today_

(Se for só por hoje)

_Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away_

(Talvez amanhã o Bom Senhor o levará)

Finalmente, resolveu responder aos berros do mestre e ir treinar. O 'momento sonho' do dia já havia acabado. Talvez não devesse mais se dar àquele luxo.

Era demais um cavaleiro sonhar com uma vida perfeita.

**FIM (?)**

**N.A.: **Fic pra desabafar. A música é muito boua e eu acho que se encaixa na vida dos cavaleiros. Não só os de ouro. Qualquer um. Tiveram seus sonhos destruídos por um futuro sem volta. Um dia, talvez, eles se acostumem com isso.

Espero que gostem. Comentem!


End file.
